Sit By This Window
by rongirl98
Summary: "My love for you is stronger than anything in the world, and I know you'll come back eventually. And I will remain sitting by this window for eternity if I have to..."


Crystal icicles form along the crisp edges of the window, capturing the faint Winter sunlight and glittering like diamonds. Through the thick frost blanketing the window, I see some of the other islanders gathering for a fun day in the snow. I notice my best friend, Lanna, building a beautifully sculpted igloo with her husband and two children. I hear the kids' light laughter and joyous screams when their father runs after them like he's a yeti.

Not long after they come, Gannon and his young daughter, Eliza, arrive at the snowy field. Even after all these years I still can't figure out how a enormous, blading and tan man could have a tiny and petite daughter with ivory skin and golden locks. Eliza scampers around in the snow, kicking up the white powder and twirling like a ballerina. A couple yards away I spot my other best friend, Natalie, having a vicious snowball fight with her brother, Elliot.

I watch the red-haired girl pelt her older sibling repeatedly while he cowars in pain, and wish I could go out there with them. But I know I cannot leave my post by the window. If I go out now, you might suddenly come home without me knowing. I've been waiting for your return from the army for three years now, and I'm not going to miss the look on your face as you finally walk through the creaky old door to our house and sweep me up into a loving embrace.

Hours pass, people come and go, and then it's time for everyone to go home and drink hot cocoa and snuggle by the fireplace. But I keep my place next ot this window. I sleep sitting in the chair like I have been all these years, despite how uncomfortable and irritating it is. The next day, gentle snowflakes fall from the sky in an elegant and romantic fashion, as if I was watching a Hallmark Christmas movie.

When I breathe, small clouds of fog as silver as your hair linger in the air, disappearing as quickly as they came. I imagine the many things we'll do when you come home: take romantic walks on the beach while the sun is low, have big dinner parties with other residents-although I'd have to drag you to them-make fun of over-dramatic teen shows and watch Japanese game shows...just like we used to.

Before I know it, it's once again Spring. Flowers of all different colors bloom all around outside, rabbits and chipmunks prance along the fields, and the sun shines a warm golden light through the window. On days like these, my friends try to get me out of the house, but I decline their offer and continue to sit by this window.

I can _not_ move from this spot where I could see you walking towards the house. When you come home, I want to be here to greet you; not off somewhere I wouldn't notice you come home until much, much later. But everyone keeps telling me you won't come back. They all gave up when the news arrived that you were taken hostage by the rival island, and assumed dead when you couldn't be found weeks later.

But I haven't given up hope. No, I believe you're still alive and safe, planning an attack to bring down the other army while incognito. None of them knew your strength or drive, your determination to complete something once you've started it. They don't know...but I do. There's absolutely no way you would let yourself be killed by the enemy, and I know you're still out there, waiting for the day the war ends and you can come strolling home, wearing your usual cowboy attire and a grin that says, "Miss me?"

I ignore the pounding on my door and the pleas to come out from my friends until they eventually leave. They may cry and beg all they want, but I'm not going to move until you come home. And I know that that day will arrive. More beautiful and active days pass, then days turn to weeks and it's suddenly Summer.

In the blazing heat, there are families rushing to get to the beach or friends having pleasant picnics. Next season it will be four years since you were drafted into the army, but I'd wait a hundred more if it meant I would get to see you again. My love for you is stronger and more powerful than anything in the world, and I just _know_ that you'll come back eventually. And I will remain sitting by this window for eternity if I have to...

_Awaiting your return._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This little one-shot has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I decided to type it up and publish it. :) Sorry if it's short, but...well, it's just short. Sorry! :O Anywho, thanks for reading! Remember to review! PEACE!<strong>

**P.S. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon(but it would be awesome if I did. ^.^)**


End file.
